


Socks

by zzoaozz



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time can polish a rough stone into a precious gem and it can slowly polish friendship into a something much more, a deep and abiding love.   This is slow building story composed of moments in time, subtle changes, and compromises along the path from friendship to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friendly Wager

"Okay, Jim, here you go. If I make it, you - you ask Spock to marry you. On the bridge; in front of everyone."

"Hey, this supposed to be between us. You just enjoy embarrassing Spock way too much, Bones."

"He needs it, keeps him on his toes. You didn't say anything was off limits when we started, so that's the deal, Jimbo."

"I propose to Spock on the bridge and you finish the bottle including the blood eel larva in the bottom? Without puking," he added hastily.

"Damn right, I've never puked good booze in my life!"

"This is really bad booze though, the worst Scotty and I could find. It's filtered through dirty Argonion nest liners and fermented in open vats in the Black Marsh Swamp, the eel larvae actually fall in the vats and drown, they aren't put there like tequila worms."

"Nice try Jimmy Boy, but you and Scooter will have to try harder. This lizard piss ain't half as bad as my second ex-wife's chicken noodle soup." He tipped the smokey glass bottle up and drained it completely including the nasty reticulated worm like creature with it's bulbous head and popped out eyes."

Montgomery Scott, chief engineer of the Federation flagship Enterprise hung his head and conceded defeat slapping his fifty credit marker on the table. "I dinno how y'keep from getting some kind o'poisoning, Doc. You win. I'll have t'look for something e'en nastier if it exists." 

The starship's captain chuckled. "Get on it Mr. Scott, maybe something Ferenghi?"

"Aye, Capt'n."

The doors swooshed open and closed as he exited the cramped little office McCoy had chosen. "You better be figuring out how you're gonna pop the question to ole pointy ears yourself. I have to be present when you do it, so it'll have to wait until in the morning. That'll give you plenty of time to ponder on it, and time to figure out what you'll do if he happens to say yes."

"I'm more concerned about what to do with my broken heart when he rejects me in front of everyone," he did his best imitation of a heartbroken southern belle which set McCoy to laughing so hard he almost slid out of his chair. "See you tomorrow, Bones. Hope that eel gives you terrible guilt ridden nightmares." 

"Bet you do." He chuckled as Kirk followed Scotty out the door. The chuckle faded as he stood and the room started spinning on its axis. "Not good, need bed." He took two steps forward then somehow the floor rushed up and smacked him in the face. "Getting too damn old for this," he muttered as the lights faded with his consciousness. 

The bridge was humming along perfectly when James T. Kirk stepped from the lift onto the deck. Spock was bent over his console, his dark head sleek in the lights that had already brightened from the night shift setting to full spectrum daylight. Sulu and Checkov were in their accustomed seats, Uhura was talking animatedly with a handsome young man from life sciences. The new science team was huge and there were men and women in it that had won the most prestigious awards the federation had to offer, yet they had submitted applications and interviewed just for the privilege of joining his crew for their unprecedented mission to explore uncharted space. 

He glanced back to Spock who did not seem to notice or care that his girl was occupied with the Xenobiologist. Spock would not likely show any emotion if they were standing there making out in front of him. He felt a flicker of irritation at the other two, his first officer might not be easily annoyed but he could be annoyed on his behalf.

"Jamison it it?" 

"Yes, Captain Kirk." The young man snapped to attention with admirable speed. 

"Has your team completed analyzing the data from Soranza?" He knew that they had not because Spock had left a detailed report on his personal terminal this morning and when Spock left a detailed report he left a very detailed report.

"No sir, there seems to be some disagreement between the geological and archaeological divisions over-"

"Yes, yes, over the specialized peptide chains present in some of the samples coded as plants originally and the similar chains in the insect-like specimens the geo crew found preserved in fossilized sap. I am aware of the controversy, but we will be arriving at the rendezvous with the USS Collector tomorrow morning at 0800 hours and I would like to be able to present at least some reasonably sound initial findings along with the samples we hand over." 

He caught Spock's eye and tipped him a wink of thanks. The first officer always wrote flawless reports, then stuck a note with the pertinent information and enough phrases and big words that he could memorize to make anyone he needed to address believe he had read and understood the entire thing. The slightest nod accepted the silent thanks and a steady gaze told him that he approved of the mild rebuke he was giving the team. He wondered, not for the first time, just what he would do without his partner and friend. He let the young man stammer apologies and promises for a while then dismissed him and settled into his seat. 

The doors whooshed and Bones slouched in looking much the worse for the wear.

"Dr. McCoy, are you well?" Spock's voice managed to carry both doubt as to his wellness and suspicion at why he was unwell at the same time. 

"Fine and dandy, didn't know you cared."

"Hm." Spock turned back to his console and rattled off the ship's status report without another comment. 

"Have you checked ship's supplies and prepared an inventory of items we need when we make rendezvous? 

"Yes sir, you will find the transcripts in your reports."

"Have you confirmed that the Collector is on schedule?"

"Yes sir, her latest telemetry is available on the navigation console."

"Do you happen to know where my dress blues are for the media?" he ignored the snicker that sounded like it might have been from communications. 

"Yes, they were cleaned and repaired after that little incident on Vega Five. They are in your closet, no doubt still sealed in the wrap bag."

"Excellent, did you upload the radiation readings from the Panatuchi nebulae as we passed?" 

"Yes, as requested, I transmitted the information via hyperspace signal."

"You did all that this morning before I got on the bridge and still managed to have a fresh cup of coffee waiting for me?"

"I do not make coffee." Spock's voice was dry.

Kirk noticed the smiles at the corner of Sulu and Chekhov's lips and played it to the hilt. "Ah well, that is a very minor flaw, easily overlooked. You don't leave the cap off the toothpaste do you?" 

A moment's hesitation and a long appraising look told him that Spock knew very well he was up to something. "No, I do not." 

"You are very close to perfect, aren't you Mr. Spock." 

"Perfect? That is a rather relative word. I attend to my duties with my maximum efficiency whenever possible."

"You do an admirable job."

"Thank you, sir." The Vulcan's tone of voice was very similar to the one might use when commenting to a snake, 'what sharp looking fangs you have'.

He paused and looked thoughtful for effect before delivering the punchline. His audience was all ears waiting to see what he would pull out of the hat and if Spock would be able to counter it. "You would make someone an excellent wife, Spock. Marry me. We would make a great domestic partnership." 

More than one head was suddenly buried in arms and shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter. Bones was not so subtle, he was openly snickering. 

Jim saw Spock's eyes move for a moment to McCoy and was sure that in that uncanny way of his he was unraveling their little bet and reading their minds in the process. He was watching his friend closely and knew he was in trouble when a playful glint sparkled in those raven black eyes. 

Spock's low, cool voice came back without hesitation, "It would never work out, your feet are always cold." 

Sulu almost rolled out of his chair, and the snickers were absolute brays of laughter now. He grinned himself and saw Spock's lips twitch up the slightest bit at the corners. He knew Spock had earned that win, but his competitive nature needed to at least attempt a comeback. He went with the first thing off the top of his head. "I could buy some warm, woolly socks." 

"Hm, I would perhaps reconsider your proposal at that time, unless of course a better offer came along before then." 

He laughed easily and settled back into his seat letting the crew gradually regain their composure. He had fulfilled his end of the bet and everyone was in a lighter mood and Spock was neither embarrassed nor irritated at him which was important.


	2. Comfort Zone

Kirk sagged into arms that were fever hot and strong and blessedly still. He remembered clearly shoving the last of the miners into a rail car then running for the last one with his security team, then the ceiling of the mine had collapsed and everything after was a nightmare of scrambling in the darkness, bruises and abrasions, cries from his dying team members, ragged breaths full of thick black dirt, and a bone deep cold that made him want to just lie down and die. The log record said he had been trapped twenty seven hours, but it had seemed like an eternity in Hell to him. The sweetest sound he had ever heard was Spock's voice calling his name through the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

Spock had hauled him up through a gap in the boulders and cradled him in his arms until Bones had checked him over to make sure nothing major was broken. He looked up noting the dark circles on his pale skin beneath the eyes. 

"You haven't slept have you?"

"I'm fine, Vulcans have less need for sleep than humans do."

"Worried about me?" 

"Lie still until the doctor is done." 

He smiled wearily, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." The reply was almost too low to hear. 

"He's safe to be moved, but needs rest at least 24 hours in his quarters, and I'm putting you in charge of seeing that he gets it Spock."

"Someone has to man the bridge," Spock protested.

"Sulu and Scotty have done a fine job of manning it while you were down here searching for Jim, they can continue one more day. You need the rest as much as he does and save the Vulcan resilience mumbo jumbo for someone who fell off the turnip truck yesterday. I'll get you both beamed directly to the captain's quarters, he'll need some help getting cleaned up and I can't spare any nurses. There are dozens of injured miners and the other earthquake victims that were above ground."

"I have him,Dr. McCoy." Spock nodded once at the physician and touched his comm badge. The hum of the teleporter surrounded them. Then he was in the familiar confines of his own quarters and Spock's strong, sure hands were unceremoniously undressing him. In short order he was standing leaning against the taller man beneath the stinging spray of the sonic shower. Spock had stripped down to his pants and was bracing him with a patience that was simply astounding. 

"Thank you," he muttered into a pronounced collar bone. "Owe you for taking care of me and for not giving up on me." 

"You would have done the same for me, Jim. You have done the same for me." 

"We make a good team." 

"Indeed."

He smiled, it was amazing how much meaning the Vulcan could pack into a single word. "Will you tuck me into a nice warm bed and read me a bedtime story?"

"Perhaps, if you are a good boy," his voice gave away no hint of amusement but Kirk knew that if he looked up he would see a glint in those obsidian eyes and a relaxing of the lips at the corners. Only someone who really knew him would ever see those tell-tale signs that he was teasing back. 

"I'm always a good boy."

"I know you better than that."

He laughed, "I suppose you do." 

He would have been embarrassed if it were anyone else but Spock helping him like this, but his friend had seen him at his best and worst and would never tell anyone else or cast so much as a single judgmental glance in his direction. Even when he strongly disapproved of his captain's actions, he never faltered in his loyalty or ever rubbed it in when he was right. 

The bed was firm and blessedly clean under him, the covers crisply washed and clean smelling. Spock sat down heavily beside him. still dressed in uniform pants that were clean but badly wrinkled from the shower.

"And you reading matter of choice tonight?" 

"Casualty reports." 

"I thought perhaps that might be the case." Spock lifted his tricorder and began scrolling through the data that was being compiled into a preliminary report. His smooth, professional tone was soothing and lulled him into a half doze. He was on the very verge of sleep when he realized the voice had halted. His breathing had grown deep and steady where he sat with his face bathed in the blue glow of the tricorder screen. He had never seen Spock fall asleep while doing something in the years they had served together. He must have been completely exhausted. 

He sat up with a grunt of effort and touched his arm speaking softly but with command in his voice, "lie down Spock, sleep my friend." Long lashes fluttered briefly on pale cheeks, then he obediently rolled over on his side snuggling into the pillow. Jim retrieved the tricorder and stuck it over on the night stand then tossed his already wadded up blankets over Spock as well. Spock was warm, much warmer than any human and he knew without asking he would forgive his presumptuousness in spooning up against his back.


	3. Never Alone

"Let go, Jim!" Spock gasped.

"Hell no, you hang on dammit!"

"We'll both fall, you have to get back to the others, warn the settlers."

Spock's voice was incredibly calm for someone who was clinging to the sheer face of a cliff by one hand dug into loose stone and his Captain's outstretched hand. Kirk shook his head doggedly, tightening his grip on the woefully thin tree that was keeping him from crashing down into the jagged rocks below and taking Spock with him. His other hand had a crushing grip on Spock's wrist. There would be a fun bruise to explain there tomorrow, if they survived until tomorrow. 

"That is not an option, look for a way up or down. I am not letting you go without me." His own voice grew deadly calm and determined. 

"The rock is sedimentary shale, it will crumble under any significant weight." 

He felt the tree give a little as if to underscore the point. 

"Even if I did let go, which I won't, if I get up over the lip the natives will cut me down. The phasers are both dead. Our only choice is down. How can we control the descent." 

He could almost hear Spock's mind working looking for answers. His first officer was brilliant and intuitive. He did not think anyone, Vulcan Science Academy, Federation, even his own family had a clue. His palms were getting sweaty. Adrenaline was singing through his veins with no outlet and that was never good. 

"Captain, can you pull me up just about six inches?" 

He considered the question seriously. "Probably, but that might tear the tree out." He looked down and judged the growing numbness in the arm holding Spock. "Let's do it, ready?" 

He pulled even though it felt like his arm was tearing out of the socket. The tree groaned and a small shower of gravel and dust sifted down into his face. Then blessedly Spock was pushing up against him giving him a little slack.

"I have a foothold. Let go of the plant and I will pull you to me. Put your foot over mine."

He made it and almost cried with relief when the pressure came off his arms. He knew it was only a temporary respite though. "Good work Spock. We can climb down this if we take our time and work together." 

"I am not an experienced rock climber." 

"Neither am I but I might just take it up after today." 

"Do you ever entertain for a moment the thought that you might not succeed at something?" Spock's voice held the thinnest edge of irony or irritation perhaps. 

Kirk smiled, "Never." 

"Why?" The question was honest and deserved an answer.

"I'm not alone, you're with me. It sounds crazy, but I've always known that I'll die alone."

Spock was silent a long moment, "then I must endeavor to insure that I am always with you. There is another foothold below us and to the right. I will test it." 

He smiled, in spite of their precarious position. He felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the sun pelting down on him. "You do that Spock." He did not clarify which statement he was responding to and Spock did not ask. 

Four grueling hours later he was bound and determined to take up barehanded mountain climbing. He would not be caught unprepared a second time. He had seen climbers going up the face of El Capitan. Someday he would make that climb himself. He would take Spock with him, teach him about toasting marshmallows and campfire songs. Bones would love it too. Well if he had a bottle of brandy to warm him up, he would. 

"There is a gap there. If we can get around that boulder, we could slide down the rest of the way." 

"I can boost you up on top of it if you've got enough strength to lift me up. My arms are almost shot."

"Let's do it." Spock's voice seemed lighter, almost amused.


	4. Political Injustice

McCoy looked very small in the bed with the monitors whirring over his head and the thick metal arms of a machine covering most of his body. They bathed him in blue light that was mending torn flesh and fusing shattered bones. He was in a drug enduced coma to keep him asleep until the nerves reached a state of regrowth where the pain would be more tolerable. He was peaceful now, but his commanding officer was not. 

James Kirk seethed inside. The people who had done this to his chief medical officer and his friend would go unpunished because they had diplomatic immunity. He shook his head and stood abruptly heading for the gym. They were not people at all, they were monsters that deserved to be put down. All of them, the whole worthless planet. His anger was rapidly growing into a burning hate as he changed into sweatpants and took his emotions to the punching bags. 

He stepped back sweaty and breathing heavily after a while and noticed he was not alone. Spock was watching him with the uncanny stillness of a cat. He pulled off his gloves and pushed a hand through his wet hair. "What?" 

A single brow swept up questioningly.

"You never just sit. What are you thinking? You think I'm out of line for wanting the Nascan's to pay for torturing Bones?"

Spock tilted his head, "You feel wronged by Starfleet's stance on the matter?"

"It's as if Starfleet thinks that his life is worth less than a potential political alliance." 

"His life or the justice he deserves for what was done to him?" 

"He didn't die, true, but he could have and he did suffer."

"Indeed."

"You're thinking the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, aren't you?"

"No."

"What are you thinking?"

"That you need a friend." 

"You're right as usual." 

He dropped onto the bench beside his first officer. "Am I wrong to keep demanding action? The admiral seems to think I am being vindictive and petty." 

"I do not profess to understand humans or their psyche."

"That's a yes then?" 

"Not at all. What I do know is this: James Kirk, my friend and my captain is a fair and just man. It is true that the universe is not fair as people like to say so often, but I cannot help but think that perhaps the reason it is not fair is that people are willing to accept that little homily rather than stand up and demand justice." 

"Bones was there as a healer under a peace treaty. He was taken into custody without due process of the law, even their own laws, and he was tortured in direct defiance of the rules of the accord. It was not any faction either, it was the Nascan officials. If they broke that treaty, why would the federation believe they would honor any other treaty."

"Why indeed?" 

"Because they desperately want access to the Dilithium deposits on the planet."

"Why would they be so important?" 

"Because they are so close to DS6. It would cut shipping time in half and allow the federation to strengthen it's defenses against possible agression from the Lorrisian salvage ships in that area."

"Are we not negotiating treaties with the Lorrisians?"

"Yes, their ambassador is one of the dignitaries we will be transporting back to the border after the council session."

"So the action that strengthens one treaty could weaken another were it to become common knowledge."

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that." He mopped his face thoughtfully with a towel. "Seems to me that the federation would want to protect those negotiations just as much. They don't have dilithium but they could open up that entire quadrant to federation traders as well as remove a hostile threat on a very thinly protected border. That treaty could completely negate the Nascan's value to the federation." He grinned roguishly, "Who is the mediator I'm supposed to have dinner with and express my grievances on the matter?" 

"Sarek of Vulcan."

"Did you happen to arrange that."

"Would I do that?" 

"Thank you Spock." 

"For what?"

"Being my friend."

Dark eyes half closed and he nodded slightly. Without thinking Kirk reached out and touched his cheek lightly. They widened for a moment then met his own hazel eyes questioningly. 

"Do you have any idea how much I value you, my friend?"

"I am honored." 

The words were plain and sincere as only a Vulcan's could be. He smiled and straightened. "Would you join me tonight after I meet with your father? I could use your brilliant, perceptive abilities and your companionship." 

"Tonight." Spock rose fluidly then paused, "I was angry too for what it is worth. They hurt the Doctor beyond what any human should ever be asked to endure. Although I can see the delicate balance of politics, I do believe in justice and in men like you who fight for it without compromising."

He turned and was gone before Kirk could recover enough to question him further.


	5. Paternal Instinct

"Kirk, if you are content that we have covered the entire political situation thoroughly, I would speak with you on a personal matter."

He looked up at the fiercely stern man before him and wondered just for a moment if those hawk-like eyes had ever glowed with mischief or softened with approval. From what he had heard about Spock's mother Amanda, he had a feeling that they had once upon a time. "Of course, Ambassador Sarek. What would you like to discuss?"

He had thought that Sarek might want to query him about Spock's well-being, but apparently the Vulcan had other concerns. 

"Do you have any family, Kirk?" 

"Yes, a mother and stepfather, a half brother Sam, and his daughter Jamie, why do you ask?"

"I too have a mother, you have met her, T'Pau, the Vulcan elder and I have two sons, Spock and his half brother Sybok."

"I didn't know Spock had a brother." He was intrigued but had no idea where Sarek was going. 

"He is much older and it is unlikely you would have cause to meet. It is most likely for the best that you do not." 

His eyes widened at the odd statement, but the older man continued without explaining, "Spock has my mother's brilliance and cunning. I would not suggest that he told you what to say tonight to point out the undercurrents of the affair, but I would not doubt he guided you into realizing the direction of your own thoughts in the matter. He also has his mother's spirit and her heart." 

Now he was listening intently to every nuance of the Vulcan's words. Like his son, he could put depths of meaning in a single word, in a lift of a raven's wing brow, in a slight turn of the lips. "He is an incredibly talented and capable man. I am honored that he chooses to serve with me."

"You have earned his trust and his loyalty and that is something that once given will never falter or fade. He would die for you without hesitation."

"I would never allow that." He spoke more vehemently than he meant.

"No, your loyalty to him is just as strong, but should that time come, he would take the choice from you."

He frowned but knew that it was true.

"It distresses you to think of that. Do you know why?" 

"Because he's my friend." 

"Think deeper than that. Do you fear losing Spock because he is a loyal and trusted partner, an efficient officer, or is there another reason?"

"I would regret losing him because I care about him. I can't imagine a universe without-" he froze mid-sentence as he realized what it sounded like. He looked quickly at Sarek and was surprised to see eyes that had cowed warrior nations and humbled the most powerful of men looking at him with a softness that in a human he would have sworn was approval or even affection.

"That was what I wanted to know, Kirk. You may go now." 

"Wait a minute, what just happened?" 

"He is waiting for you is he not?" 

"Yes, but what did you mean by your questions?"

"I am a father, Kirk. I wanted to make sure that I was correctly interpreting my observations regarding your interactions with my son."

He knew he had just been through a test, an important one. The ambassador was perhaps the single most imposing figure he knew short of T'Pau herself. He rose then stopped and met his eyes boldly. "Sir, might I ask if I passed your test?" 

There it was, a twinkle like his son's though there was no change in expression to accompany it, "you have met and exceeded my expectations James Kirk. Live long and prosper."

"Long life and prosperity to you as well, Ambassador."

"Sarek, you may call me Sarek." 

"Thank you, Sarek."


	6. Dangerous Ground

"Then he told you that you could call him by his name?"

"Yes. I know the exchange was important, but I don't understand what he was looking for or what he was thinking." 

"Father can be unfathomable, however he does nothing without reason." The slightest frown touched his lips. 

Kirk watched his first officer as he pondered the conversation he had related. His face had lost some of the smooth roundness it had held when they first met. It was leaner, the cheekbones more prominent, almost gaunt. He could see the traces of the other Spock in his face and a shadow of his father's features. Spock was handsome in an exotic sort of way, dark and graceful, tall and lean. His sleek hair was still cut in the same utilitarian style and just as glossy and black as the day they had faced each other over the Kobiyashi Maru incident. He reached up and touched the dark hair stroking from the bangs down to the elven ear. 

"Jim?" Spock was looking at him questioningly.

"I couldn't imagine a universe without you in it, without your brilliance, your conviction, your stubborn courage. You are my first officer, my friend, my brother, more than that. I don't have the right word for it."

"T"hyla." 

"T"hyla?"

"One who is as one's self, beloved friend." 

"Yes, you are my T'hyla." 

"And thou art mine, Jim." 

He smiled at the grave sounding pronouncement then he chuckled softly as a memory struck him. "By the way, I picked up some warm socks while I was on Earth."

A graceful brow rose and dark eyes twinkled in amusement. "Indeed, am I to take it that your proposal is still a valid offer?" 

"I'd even put the heat up for you old friend." 

"I am not sure I could take that much heat."

"Ooh, was that innuendo I heard there, Mr. Vulcan First Officer?"

"Would I do that?" 

He laughed easily. "What would your father say about that I wonder?" 

"My using innuendo or you proposing to me in front of everyone?" 

"He would probably have you hauled to the colony for psychiatric evaluation if he heard either." 

Spock looked thoughtful as he picked up Jim's victorious chess king and held it up to the light watching the reflections inside the clear crystal. "I am not so sure. Based on your earlier conversation, he may think our relationship has evolved into something more," he hesitated looking for the best descriptor. 

"Romantic," Jim supplied doubtfully.

"Yes. It is practically unheard of for a Vulcan of my age to be unbonded. Even when one has lost their mate to death or in my case challenge, the survivor normally selects another or allows his or her family to arrange a union."

"I suppose it would be illogical to grieve."

"Not necessarily illogical, just unproductive." 

"Wait a minute, if your father may think that we're involved, does that mean that homosexual couples are accepted by Vulcans?" 

"It is not outwardly encouraged as there is no hope for natural offspring and Vulcan's do not breed quickly or easily making every child valuable especially now that we must rebuild a decimated population. However, there is no taboo or prejudice associated with it. It happens. Besides, as a hybrid it is unlikely that I would be able to have children anyway. Father is more likely to be interested in my finding a partner who would be willing and able to accommodate my differences and my choices. There are few Vulcans who would understand the life I have chosen."

"All I ask is a tall ship, and a star to sail her by." 

"Yes, your place is at the helm of the Enterprise and my place is at your side. Everything and everyone else in my life must fall into place behind my captain, my ship, and my duty." 

"Your captain is honored." It was true, Spock understood what no woman, no friend, no family ever had.

"My captain cheats at chess."

"My first officer is also quite astute.

"I could no doubt come to tolerate your cold feet." 

The statement floored Kirk as his imagination conjured images he had never allowed himself to entertain before. Then his overactive libido kicked in taking the wild thoughts straight down into the gutter where it liked to hang out. 

"I think I need a cold shower."

"Why Jim, I believe I may have actually embarrassed you judging from your skin tone and accelerated respiration," there was definite amusement under the calm voice.

"You are treading on dangerous ground, First." 

"Indeed? Fascinating." 

"You do realize that fascinating is not always a good thing around here?" 

"Not always, but neither is it always a bad thing."

"That's true and treading on dangerous ground with you is always interesting at the very least."

Spock set the chessman back down and rose gracefully. " There is no place I would not follow you, Jim. Goodnight, T'hyla."

He smiled and wished his first officer a good night's sleep and stared at the place he had been sitting long after he exited the room. 

"No place you wouldn't follow me. Not even somewhere I shouldn't go." He chuckled and stood, he needed that shower then bed. Tomorrow Sarek would make his suggestions to the Interplanetary Relations Committee on the incident as they were calling it. He would not be allowed inside, but it would be broadcast live and he would be there. He knew without asking that Spock would be there too, standing at his right shoulder.


End file.
